As an ever-increasing amount of information is being made available electronically, typically over networks such as the Internet, it is increasingly difficult to locate information or other content that may be of interest to a user. Many systems may utilize search engines that accept keywords or other types of queries from a user, and return results related to the query. Oftentimes users do not enter precise queries, which may result in the set of results being over-inclusive, forcing the user to navigate through many search results before locating the items of interest. Such an approach may result in a significant amount of wasted time or frustration on the part of the user. For content providers who offer items for consumption, such as products offered through an electronic marketplace, this frustration may prevent a customer from quickly locating products of interest, which may result in lost sales and lesser repeat business.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.